This proposal describes a study designed to define a fall in serum and peritoneal dialysis levels of natriopressin as well as of blood pressure and body weight during a shift from a volume expanded to a volume contracted state in humans with chronic renal failure. A major goal of this study is to isolate and identify the hormone natriopressin.